


A Night of Firsts

by beatboxbmo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Camping, Firsts, M/M, OOC, Oisuga Week, idk - Freeform, it was a dare, iwadai, mentions of skinny dipping sorta, naked and afraid, naked oikawa, oisuga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 07:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4254090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatboxbmo/pseuds/beatboxbmo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa gets lost in the woods after a dare to go skinny dipping. Suga blames himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night of Firsts

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to prepare for oisuga week by knocking pieces out of the way when I first learned the prompts but like. that failed. it failed so horribly. I had something else written but then halfway through today I scrapped the piece and in the remaining 12 hrs of the day pumped this out. unedited and prolly rly crappy and I am sorry the pieces for the rest of the week won't be any better :') 
> 
> for Oisuga Week d1: firsts

"'Everyone's done it' he said. 'You haven't lived until you tried it' he told me. Well screw you Sugawara Koushi." 

If the owner of the name had heard Oikawa's grumbling, he would have doubled over in laughter. As it were, Oikawa was alone as he picked his way through the woods. He almost might have enjoyed the night walk, but he was naked. Naked, cold, and dripping wet, and none of that had him feeling any better. 

He continued to grumble as he walked in the direction he thought camp was, but after ten minutes of wandering, he was sure he was heading in the wrong direction. 

_It would serve me right,_ he thought, _getting lost in the woods after I listened to that devil._

Sugawara was a master prankster. This was learned when Oikawa and he became roommates their freshman year of college. Oikawa had been surprised to see the former Karasuno volleyball setter as his roommate, and called Iwa-chan to see if they could switch. Surely Iwa-chan and Sugawara would get along better. But Iwaizumi was content with his no-name roommate and had immediately hung up the phone, leaving Oikawa to deal with the other setter. 

Getting to know Sugawara had turned out fine, at first. Until their roommate status shifted into friendship and Sugawara's true nature shone through. 

Oikawa used to think he could tease anyone into getting what he wanted, even if he had to push them a little. Sugawara's smile alone was enough incentive to have Oikawa bending over backwards to fulfill his wish. Half of him was pissed Sugawara was so manipulative, but the other half was downright impressed. 

By the time their freshman year had ended, Sugawara had destroyed three of Oikawa's favorite shirts in pranks he'd pulled, made Oikawa miss eight classes, and had him learning how to cook. Oikawa used to think he could survive off his limited knowledge of cooking, but after seeing the disaster that was the common's kitchen when Sugawara tried to bake something, Oikawa figured he had better step up his game. Somehow though, the two had grown even closer, and Oikawa wasn't even mad at all the things Sugawara had put him through. The year had been interesting, at least. 

But now it was the summer after their sophomore year, and Sugawara had decided they needed to go camping to get away from city living. Sugawara had invited his former classmates, and Oikawa had done the same. Sawamura had even invited along the duo from Tokyo, who Oikawa had learned early on caused more havoc than Sugawara. They'd been camping two days and already Oikawa wanted to go home. He'd immediately lost all his camping gear on the way up here and was stuck sleeping with Iwa-chan, who snored like a pig. His legs were covered in ant bites and he was sure there were fleas living in his clothes. He'd never hated camping more than he did now. 

Then an hour ago as they all settled around the campfire like little kids, Kuroo brought up ghost stories to tell and afterwards, Bokuto brought up dares to pull. They'd all been simple and fine, until it Sugawara's turn and he looked at Oikawa. Iwa-chan had started to snicker, which had the others watching with confused expressions. All Oikawa could see was the mischievous glint in Sugawara's expression, illuminated by the fire, as he smirked and dared Oikawa to go skinny dipping in the lake. 

It seemed simple. After Sugawara's gloating and prodding, Oikawa stormed off and completed the dare, swimming halfway towards the center of the lake before he came back, fully ready to have Sugawara do something worse. 

Except his clothes had been stolen and he couldn't find his way back to camp, which led him to now. He was sure it'd been longer than ten minutes already, but he wasn't sure if he should sit and wait for someone to find him, or to keep walking. Honestly, he didn't care anymore if anyone saw his junk flying around. He wanted warm clothes and something to eat, not able to eat back when they were all playing games. 

But the longer he walked, the less he cared about dares or how he looked. The water on his body had long since dried, but the random drips from his hair sliding down his back and across his shoulders had him shivering. His entire body ached, and he was sure there were multiple cuts and bruises everywhere from running into fallen logs, low branches, or stepping over rocks. He wanted to go home, to a warm bed and his mother's comfort food, and he never wanted to see Sugawara Koushi again. 

~*~*~ 

One of the first things Sugawara had learned about his roommate was his lack of direction. Oikawa liked to play it off that he was sight-seeing or just wandering, but the boy got lost a lot. Sugawara stopped pointing it out a month after meeting him, but he always made sure to keep an eye on his friend. 

"Which is what I should have done," he sighed. 

"What was that?" Iwaizumi asked from behind him. Sugawara shook his head. 

"Just blaming myself for this mess." 

Iwaizumi caught up to him, the beam of his flashlight sweeping the area in front of them. 

"It's not your fault he's an idiot. He did this himself." 

"Yeah, but if I hadn't dared him--" 

"He didn't have to go along with it." 

Iwaizumi gave Sugawara a stern look before stepping past him, his attention back on finding his friend. 

Sugawara had suggested they all split up to search for Oikawa, but Asahi had suggested someone stay back at camp in case Oikawa reappeared. And Daichi, immediately noticing Asahi's discomfort, suggested the others stay in pairs while he and Asahi stayed behind. 

Thinking of Daichi, Sugawara caught up to Iwaizumi, needing a distraction. 

"So, how have things been between you and Daichi lately?" 

Sugawara watched Iwaizumi's shoulders stiffen. He tried to suppress a snicker. Iwaizumi glared at him over his shoulder before he drifted off a little, as if to cover more ground. 

Finally he shrugged. "Good, everything's good. Why? Did he say things weren't good?" 

Sugawara laughed this time. "Oh God, you two are like little kids, I swear." 

"Why? What'd he say?" Iwaizumi turned around now, panic on his face while he waited for Sugawara's answer. 

Sugawara kept laughing. He waved a hand to ward off Iwaizumi's questions, and despite the situation, he felt a little better. 

When he calmed down, he slung an arm over Iwaizumi's shoulders. "You two have been dating for months now and you're still worried he doesn't like you? Come on." 

Iwaizumi pulled away. "You'd be worried too if you never even kissed your boyfriend after months of supposed dating. Like I don't even know if we're really boyfriends?" Sugawara started laughing again, but Iwaizumi kept ranting. "I mean, yeah, we hang out all the time, but there's very little hand holding or any form of affection. Like, sometimes I wonder if he even actually likes me." 

"Oh trust me, he likes you. He's actually waiting for you to make the first move." 

"What?" Iwaizumi's head whipped around, and Sugawara laughed again. 

"You have to read between the lines! Daichi is very conservative and likes to take things slow." 

"Eight months is slow." he didn't say it like a question, but Sugawara nodded anyways. 

"Yes. But since it's also been almost a year I think he's just a little nervous to make the first move. So it's up to you if you want it to go anywhere." 

"No pressure," he whispered. Sugawara clapped Iwaizumi on the back and the pair continued on. 

After a few minutes, Iwaizumi asked, "So what about you and Oikawa then?" 

Sugawara threw back his head and gave a short laugh. "If you think the relationship between you and Daichi is nonexistent, then the relationship between me and him isn't even a small thought." 

"That bad, huh?" 

The look Sugawara gave Iwaizumi had him grimacing. 

"At least Daichi is aware that he's in a predicament. Any chance I get to open up to Oikawa and he immediately waves it off as me being friendly." 

"You are a friendly guy," Iwaizumi pointed out. 

Sugawara blinked slowly. "You don't know how many times I've draped myself over him, how many times I've kissed his cheek, how many times I've walked around almost naked--" 

"Okay! I get it. He's an oblivious chump. Maybe you need to take your own advice and step up your game." 

"Yeah, yeah," Sugawara waved a hand, wanting to drop the subject. His mood was disintegrating the longer they were out here, and all the talk of Oikawa had his chest aching. Honestly, the guy was so infuriating at times, always managing to give Sugawara a headache. But his teasing, assertive attitude just had Sugawara falling even harder for him. 

A half an hour later they had managed to walk around the entire lake and then some, with still no sign of Oikawa. Sugawara tried multiple times to call Daichi or Kuroo, but of course, there was no service. 

Even Iwaizumi was finally getting worried. "Maybe we should head back to camp?" 

Sugawara nodded and they made their way back to the campsite, finding a dirt road to follow back. Sugawara didn't really see how someone could get lost out here. The park wasn't that big, and the woods weren't that thick. Roadways were small but clear, and it was easy to navigate from one section to another. The bright moon overhead made wandering around in the dark bearable, but Sugawara had to admit their flashlights made it a lot easier. 

They could see their campfire from the road, and could even hear laughter. Sugawara and Iwaizumi shared a look before increasing their pace, wondering why the Tokyo twins were back at the campsite. 

When they rounded the last tent, Iwaizumi dropped his flashlight and Sugawara gasped. Everyone turned to look at them, everyone including Oikawa, who was wrapped up in an oversized blanket. 

"Tooru!" Sugawara's voice rang around the campsite as he rushed forward and wrapped his arms around Oikawa, almost sending them crashing to the ground as the other was sitting on a small log. But there was no objection from Oikawa as Sugawara clung to him. He let out a sigh as he relaxed, and eventually, Sugawara loosened his grip to pull back and glare at Oikawa. 

"What the hell happened to you?" 

"Uh," the others laughed, but Sugawara could feel his anger rising. He jumped off Oikawa's lap and paced in front of him. 

"Do you know how worried we've all been? Hajime and I walked around the entire lake looking for you and you're just sitting here acting like everything is fine!" 

"Hey, hey," started Bokuto. 

"Suga, calm down," Daichi's voice rose above the others, and Sugawara turned to glare at him. Daichi held his ground. "Some campers down the road found him wandering around and brought him back a few minutes ago. I tried to call both of you, but your phones must have been out of range." 

"Bokuto fell and scrapped his knee so we got back just before Oikawa did." Kuroo piped up from the side. Bokuto slapped his chest and whispered something Sugawara didn't catch. He turned back to Oikawa, who was still sitting and looked like a pouting child, especially with his head turned and his lower lip sticking out. 

He felt his anger deflate. Oikawa's hair was still a little wet, his nose was red, and his eyes looked bloodshot. There was a small scratch across his cheek, and Sugawara had to wonder how many branches had hit him in the face. 

"Sorry," Sugawara finally whispered. "I was just worried about you, is all." 

"I wouldn't have been in that mess if not for you," Oikawa mumbled. Sugawara's head jerked back, but he couldn't form a reply. Oikawa still wasn't looking at him. 

Sugawara finally nodded and took a step back. No one said anything as he turned towards his tent. Needing to get the last word in though, he said, "Glad you're safe," before hiding away in his tent. 

All Sugawara could do was lay down and listen to the hushed tones of his friends as they continued to talk. He heard Iwaizumi ask Daichi to step away from the fire for a moment to talk. Sugawara smiled a little, hoping the two could clear the air between them. 

Sometime after the fire had been extinguished and everyone had gone to their respective tents, Sugawara thought about wandering around to get some fresh air and stretch his legs. But remembering Oikawa's stint in the woods had him turning over. 

The flap at the front of his tent zipped open slowly. Sugawara looked up and saw Oikawa there, the blanket gone and his hair finally dry. He didn't look at Sugawara as he eased himself into the tent and closed the flap behind him. 

When he had situated himself beside Sugawara, he crossed his legs and shoved his hands into the space between, reminding Sugawara of a kid again. 

"I know it wasn't your fault I got lost," he mumbled. 

Sugawara stayed on his side as he watched Oikawa. "I'm sorry I couldn't find you." 

Finally, Oikawa looked at Sugawara. In the darkness, Sugawara couldn't see much, but he wanted to hope Oikawa believed him. 

"You know," Oikawa said after a moment. He shifted until he could lie down next to Sugawara, his head propped on his hand while the pair stared at one another. This close, Sugawara could feel every exhalation of Oikawa's. "That was the first time you called me by my first name." 

Sugawara felt his face flush, for once glad they were surrounded by darkness. "Yeah well, don't get used to it. After today I might rely heavily on Hajime's nicknames for you." 

"What?" Oikawa gasped, leaning back a little. "After all we've been through, how could you?" 

Sugawara laughed quietly, glad the tension was finally lifting. He rolled onto his back and moved a little closer to Oikawa, who soon did the same. Their heads and shoulders were pressed together as they stared at the top of the tent, and for a long while, neither of them said anything. 

Sugawara was just about to drift off when he heard Oikawa whisper, "You can keep calling me Tooru, Koushi." 

The last word was said so quietly Sugawara wouldn't have heard it had he not been right next to Oikawa. In reply, he tilted his head and placed a kiss on Oikawa's cheek, so light the other barely felt it. 

The two fell asleep with smiles on their faces.


End file.
